


Morning Interlude

by Engineer104



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Post-Time Skip, literally just fluff and Annette being a little thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104
Summary: They’re not in a rush to return to Garreg Mach, so Annette endeavors to spend her morning flustering Felix.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	Morning Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> found this forgotten fic in my Google Drive and decided to throw it out into the world. it’s just short and sweet fluff, very crucial to our survival. ANYWAY please enjoy!

“Can I put your hair up?” Annette tried not to let the eagerness seep into her voice, but from how she broke into a grin she couldn’t wipe away before Felix glanced at her she doubted she succeeded. 

“Why?” His eyebrow quirked as he swept his hair, hanging loose for the moment, over his shoulder. 

“Well, why not!” she exclaimed. She drew her brush through her own hair a few more times, until the bristles no longer snagged on any nighttime tangles, before tucking it back into her bag. “Don’t you need a mirror to tie it up?”

Felix shrugged. “No,” he said. “I manage well enough without one.” And then to prove his point he gathered all his dark hair in a bunch at the back of his head. 

Annette’s mouth went dry. They’d been slow to start this morning, camped out in a tent on the outskirts of Garreg Mach after a patrol, and within the day they’d be back with the rest of the army and in the view of discerning eyes. And usually they’d both disapprove of dallying, but even Felix had been eager for one last quiet morning. 

And despite - or because of - the two of them committing the scandal of sharing a tent, he’d slept without a shirt, claiming it was too hot for one. And Annette let him (after some feeble and flustered protesting), because a very large part of her thrilled at the prospect of leaning back into his bare chest until he wrapped his arms around her and having one less obstacle between his heartbeat and her ear. 

It was worse in the light of day streaming in through the tent canvas, and she’d made a point not to look directly at him until he dressed. 

At least...not until now. 

Heat rose to her cheeks when he raised his arms to loop a ribbon around his hair. His eyes slipped shut as if in concentration, and for a heartbeat with his jaw slack he looked...far more relaxed than Annette ever witnessed him except in sleep, or maybe when she sang for him, troubles gone, internal pain he seldom shared even with her wiped away. 

He wasn’t standing, but the simplicity of the motion - his arms raised over his head and his hair peeled away from his neck - took her breath away. Felix wasn’t broad like His Highness (His Majesty?) or - goddess forbid - Dedue, but Annette always found his lean frame and wiry strength appealing. 

Not that she ever told him that. 

When his eyes flicked open they met hers. His lips twisted into a frown. “Why are you staring at me?”

Well, Annette supposed she could afford to be honest at the moment. Maybe it would fluster him, which would be no less than the villain deserved. So she cleared her throat and ignored the flip in her stomach before she admitted, “I was just thinking about how...handsome you are.”

His arms fell to his sides, hair secured, and his eyes narrowed as if he suspected her of guile. But a hint of pink colored his cheeks before he coughed and looked away.

Annette grinned as she approached him, pleased by his reaction despite herself, despite how her own face warmed. She sat near enough her arm brushed his, and when he didn’t flinch away it emboldened her to tease, “Oh, do you like it when I compliment you, Felix?”

Felix scrubbed a hand over his face, muffling a groan. He shrugged, which wasn’t much of a response but Annette doubted he would be forthcoming at all. 

She hooked her arm in his - convincing him to look at her was probably a tall order but she could try - and carried on, “Well, not only do I think you’re handsome, but you’re also strong, and kind...sometimes, and hard-working and—“

“Evil?” Felix cut her off, though he sounded like he was trying not to choke. 

“That’s not a compliment!” Annette argued. He lowered his hand long enough for his gaze to flit to her before slipping away again, and she couldn’t help the barest flicker of frustration. “I guess you’re evil too, especially when you interrupt—“

His hand slipped to the back of her head before he kissed her. 

Annette knew a diversion tactic when she saw - or...experienced - one, and although this one made her heart skip a beat she refused to be deterred. 

But when she pulled away and scowled, Felix smirked. 

“Stop that!” she said, lightly smacking him in the chest.

“Stop what?” he said. “Stop kissing you?”

“No, stop...interrupting me!” Annette complained. “What, you don’t want me to compliment you?”

His ears turned a faint pink, and his smirk faltered. “I…”

“Well, I’m going to.” She grabbed his cheeks and tugged him closer. “I do like it when you kiss me though…” she conceded with a slight smile curling her lips. 

“Shall I do it again then?” Felix wondered. 

“Um…” Annette stared past him at their belongings still spilling out of their bags. “Maybe we should at least finish packing first.”

He brushed her hair away from her neck but agreed, “Fine.” 

He made to slip out of her grasp, but she lunged forward and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “One to start,” she said when he raised an eyebrow at her. 

It was either the best or worst idea she’d ever had, because then he wrapped his arms around her and dragged her into a much deeper kiss. 

And from this she was not so eager to part. 

**Author's Note:**

> and then they were late enough to Garreg Mach everyone was beginning to worry...
> 
> Felix when someone compliments his swordplay, probably: Well, obviously I’m good at this one skill I’ve spent my entire life honing.  
> Felix when Annette compliments him on anything else, probably: Uh. [Felix.EXE stopped working]


End file.
